Red Lotus Child
by korra's balance 101
Summary: AU where both Zaheer and P'li both survive the finale... (the first chapter is like an intro chapter. how P'li survived will be explained Later)
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok so this is an idea that just popped into my head. It is one amazing idea... I hope, anyways, read on. Lots of AU. Some stuff won't make sense either... The story is after Both P'li and Zaheer's recapture after the battle at Laghima's Peak. (OC AU and multi chapter) man I swear sometimes I spoil y'all...

Prison.  
>P'Li hated it, especially because it kept her away from Zaheer. But this time it was different. After Laghima's peak, Korra used what energy she had left to take her and her boyfriend's bending. However Zaheer still managed to keep the ability of flight. Though both bound in chains, they were together.<p>

Even though there wasn't much to do in the cell, they spent every week of it curled up to each other and never letting go of each other. The guards that fed them and checked on them were worse than before he escaped. The constant Mocking of Zaheer made P'li want to kill them, but Zaheer knew he deserved it and accepted it. Zaheer even taught her how to meditate into the spirit world. It took a couple of weeks, but she eventually got it.

A few weeks after their imprisonment, P'li became more Ill. The constant vomiting was enough for Zaheer to realize that what they did the night before the failed kidnapping At Zao Fu had consequences.

The White Lotus guards came in one day to the sound of constant moaning and begging the pain to go away. One of the guards checked on her and they deemed it necessary to bring in a healer. After a few sessions with the healer, P'li felt a little better. But after the most recent visit. There was a discussion between the healer and the guards. P'li heard little of it, but Zaheer knew what it was.

P'li was pregnant.

Consider the plot somewhat started... I'm liking where this is going so far... It has been a while since I've wrote anything with a plot. Mainly because of writers block. I'll try to update every week. Thanks for reading! I'll take whatever reviews you want to give.


	2. Chapter 2

As P'li awoke the next morning, she realized That her and zaheer weren't alone. Outside the cell stood Lord Zuko, Su, and Lin. "Good you are awake." Lin scoffed. P'li looked away. Then back at them. "What do you want?" she hissed.  
>"We were informed that you were pregnant." Zuko responded.<br>P'li looked at the trio in disbelief. "What!?"  
>"You mean you didn't notice that a child was growing within you!? Raava you criminals are stupid too!" Lin ranted.<p>

Zaheer pipes in, returning from his meditation. "I knew. And its not just A child." he said solemnly.

"What do you mean Zaheer?" Su questioned.

"its not just one. Its twins. I could sense the energy shift about 2 weeks ago. They are both firebenders." Zaheer said.

The trio had questioned looks as to how he knew this. Zaheer noticed their gazes and said, "You seem to forget that even though I'm a criminal in your eyes, I am one of the most spiritual people on this earth."

Zuko acknowledged his comment and with that, the three left the chamber.

P'li looked up, she didn't know what to think. Why hadn't Zaheer told her that he knew she was pregnant? Not that she knew herself, but that's besides the point. She felt betrayed, lost, sad.

There was a silence that spread over the room.

Zaheer was first to speak.

"P'li, Let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WAS PREGNANT!?" P'li yelled. The guards heard this and decided amongst themselves they were going to let the couple have their argument.

"P'li, please. Calm down. I was saving the surprise for our anniversary in a couple of days. When I heard the healer arguing with the grand lotus, I hoped you hadn't heard them." He explained.

"I understand now, but what are we going to do about this child?"

"That is not for you to worry about." A voice called out.

"The twins won't live past their first minutes."

Raiko.

Ok so consider this the beginning of the problem. The next chapter or 2 will be Korra and asami centric, mind you this story is AFTER jinora's ceremony. Thank you for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review! It helps a lot!


	3. recovery

I AM SO SORRY! I meant to post this a lot sooner but its here now. And I gave you a decent sized Chapter to make up for it!

CH 3 Recovery.

Its 3 AM in republic city, and its been only 2 days since korra's battle against the red lotus. She's barely slept, and asami is very worried. Worried that the strong, fierce and determined woman she met won't pull through. Worried that korra will give up. She doesn't want to lose korra. The one person that means the most to her.

Asami walks into Korra's room for the 4th time tonight. Korra was in the middle of another nightmare.  
>"Raava help her." Asami said to herself as she walked over to Korra's bedside. When she sits down korra shoots up, waking in a cold sweat and tears running down her face.<p>

Korra's face went pale when she realized asami was next to her.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Just another nightmare."

"Korra, there is no such thing as just a nightmare with you. You can talk to me about it." Asami said in a soothing voice.

After a few minutes of silence, asami got up and walked towards the door. But she was stopped  
>when korra spoke out.<p>

"Its Zaheer. He's in my dreams. The moment he poisoned me, tried to suck the air from me. That whole day just replays all day and night." Asami came Back to korra's side and sat down. By then Korra's eyes were flowing with tears.

"I feel like such a failure. Like everything I have ever done. Was for nothing." korra said.

"Korra, you are not a failure. You have done More in your lifetime than any avatar has ever done in their lives. You stopped a revolution, opened the portals and stopped Vaatu while ending a civil war. AND you took down the world's worst terrorist group. What in your mind makes you think that you are a failure?"

"I don't know? Maybe it is the fact that I can't move at all?" korra snapped.

"Korra, calm down. You know that its only temporary. You will recover. You just need some time."

"Yeah what will i be then,Huh?! Just another avatar?" Korra grumbles.

"A stronger, wiser, and more determined person than you ever were." Asami replies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long days and sleepless nights dragged on for korra, then the day of Jinora's ceremony came. Asami was the one (as usual) to get korra ready for the day.

"There you go, all dressed up for a formal avatar appearance." asami said, holding a mirror up for korra, who just nods. Since that night two weeks ago, korra has gotten worse. She's barely slept, eaten or talked unless she wanted someone to go away. (Mako, more times than anyone else. Dark bags surrounded her eyes and she was skinnier than ever.

Korra sat through the ceremony, and to her, it seemed to drag on for hours.

"Jinora come forward". She did so. "Today we welcome the first airbending master in a generation, and I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the avatar's life hung in the balance, jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a bright future for the Air Nation. And of course there would be no Air nation without avatar Korra. She opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us.

He turns to korra. "Avatar korra, we promise to do whatever we can to follow in your footsteps, and bring Harmony to the world." Tenzin bows to korra, and she nods back. "Now, lets introduce the new airbending master and may she lead us on a brighter path." Tenzin finished.

Music played, people danced, Jinora with Kai under Tenzins watchful eye while he danced with Pema.

Asami was sitting next to Korra, while eating a couple of fire flakes. She turns to Korra. "Are you okay?" Korra shakes her head.  
>"Okay, we'll leave here In a couple of minutes, I need to tell Tenzin."<br>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later...

Korra lays in her bed, more awake and fearful than ever. She had just woken from another nightmare. The sun was barely peeking up. Nothing different about this one. Asami walks in, she knows that Korra will only talk to her.. Asami sits next to her. "Another Nightmare?" She asks. "Yeah, its the same one.. Its always HIM." Korra says tearing up. Asami moves in to embrace her. "Hey. He's in prison, and not getting out, and neither is P'li. You are safe." she says, attempting to reassure the Avatar.

"Maybe not but he's still roaming free in my mind!" korra says raising her voice. What good is a prison If he's still in my head!" Korra's voice continues to raise.

Tenzin peeks through the door, worried that Korra is breaking down. He fears that if she doesn't get over this soon, she won't last. And he isn't far off. He closes the door and then walks back down the hall.

"I can't get him out! My head feels like it's going explode! I Haven't been able to sleep, and the healers aren't even getting close to helping me walk! I think the only way this is gonna end is if I end Me. the world has told me it doesn't need me anymore. " Asami's Head shot up at these words. "Nothing is worki-" Asami Interrupts Korra, mid sentence.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT KORRA!? THE WORLD WILL ALWAYS NEED YOU. Asami's heart sank. Tenzin needs you Naga, your parents. I, I Need you." asami said, clasping korra's hand in hers.

"W-What?" korra stutters.

"Korra, I wouldn't have a reason to live if you were gone. My father is in jail, and mom is gone. The world wouldn't last without the avatar. Especially with the way the earth kingdom is. And the world can't afford to wait another 17 years for the next. And I can't afford to lose you too. I love you korra. "

Asami's words echoed in korra's mind as she fell in Asami's embrace

"I-I love you too Asami." Korra said, tears flowing freely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>After that night, time seemed to fly, nightmares less frequent but still there. Days after that night, word had gotten around air temple island of Korra and Asami's relationship. Noone was very judgemental of the relationship, but that was because korra had been in the best mood since The incident with Zaheer.<p>

It was mid-summer that brought about more change. More airbenders began showing up at Air Temple Island. And an unexpected visit from someone

Korra and Asami were sitting outside On the island's beach, Enjoying their day together when they were interrupted by Jinora.

She flew down to them and landed with the grace of a flying Bison. "Korra! Asami! There is a group of white lotus members looking for you. They want to tell you something."

Korra looks back at Asami, "well what is it?"

"I don't know... But he did say it was urgent." Jinora said as she took off back to the living quarters of the island. Korra and Asami followed suit. Within a couple of minutes they made it to the door of the living room. Korra sighed. "lets see what other problem the world has to throw my way."

The door opened and just Inside were 6 lotus members and A Grand lotus. The Grand Lotus turned around and faced the couple.

"Avatar Korra, I must speak with you."

AND CUE BLACK SCREEN CLIFFHANGER XD


End file.
